


Family

by LilyAnson



Series: X-Mas 2019 Gifts [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Realization, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Steve/Danny. Danny is in back in New Jersey, Danny and Grace are kidnapped. Steve drops everything, contacts SEALs buddies to rescue her. (when family becomes everything.)





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wereleopard58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/gifts).

He was worried from the start even though he couldn’t put just why into words. Instead he just rolled with everything. He’d learned long ago to not expect too much from others. Danny had seemed different though. He’d thought he could trust Danny to tell him if he needed anything, be it space or anything else. Then Danny had missed his first check-in.

Oh it wasn’t anything so official. Well, not to anyone else at least. It was to Steve. Danny never missed check-ins. Danny never missed anything. That was one of the things he’d learned to count on being partnered with Danny. Then Danny had left to attend his daughter’s gymnastics competition and had missed his ‘check in’. 

-

He tried to ignore it, he really did. He told himself Danny didn’t mean to miss the check in and he was fine. It was just that he couldn’t really believe it. Danny was nothing if not consistent. Danny not checking in was off under the least of times. Maybe he should call? No, he finally decided. Time off meant Danny had time to himself. That meant Danny didn’t have to call if he didn’t want, didn’t it? Yeah, he didn’t accept that either.

-

“This is Danny. Leave a message-”

“Fuck,” Steve breathed hanging up on the message. 

This wasn’t like Danny. 

-

He couldn’t take it any longer. He tried to tell himself it was because he knew, knew, Danny wouldn’t have missed a check in but truth be told he was just nervous. Still, he wasn’t quite read to admit that. And so he dialled a number he never thought he’d ever have to call before he met Danny.

_“And you’re sure he wants to be found?_

“Yes.”

_“Understood.”_

They hung up and that was that. They both knew each other too well to even pretend it was less than what it was. Even after hanging up Steve was tense. If there was anyone that could help him find out what was going on with his former partner it was his old team. Still, he couldn’t help but think they’d be too late.

-

Danny glared up at their captor. He didn’t dare do more. With Grace their prisoner as well who knew what would happen if he tried anything. He wanted to trust that Steve would realize something was wrong but knew he couldn’t bank on it. Afterall, Steve wasn’t a mind reader. No, whatever happened he could only depend on himself.

“I did warn you that you’d pay for arresting my father,” Alioto warned. 

Luca Alioto. Now there was a person he never expected to see again. On the plus at least he knew why they’d been abducted. On the other hand, that knowledge didn’t help in the slightest. In fact it only served to make things worse. Before everything had gone to hell and he’d gotten divorced and moved to Hawaii, Danny had arrested his father. Surprisingly the arrest actually stuck and managed to put the elder Alioto behind bars for a long time. His son, however, had threatened to kill him one day. Just one more thing Danny hadn’t missed when moving to Hawaii.

-

“So how sure are we he’s in this building?” 

“That’s just it, we’re not,” Steve answered. 

The other nodded and took off to get into place. Steve grimaced inwardly. He didn’t know what he’d do if Danny wasn’t here. He had to be, he told himself. That was just all there was to it. With that in mind Steve braced himself and waited for the go word.

-

“Steve?”

“No,” Steve answered tersely. He had no desire to talk to anyone else. He needed to be left alone. Fuck. “Later,” he barked.

“Understood,” the other answered. 

The sad thing was that he knew his former teammate understood. Barker would fully get why he didn’t want to talk right now. It still didn’t help. They hadn’t found Danny and this had been the best lead they’d had. Fuck! 

-

“You don’t have to do this,” Danny iterated cautiously. 

“You had my father arrested!” Luca yelled.

Danny fought not to wince. Not at the volume, no. More at the implications. He understood how close the family was and knew exactly how much danger he was in. Luca was never going to let him go, nor would he just outright kill him. This was going to involve torture. He honestly couldn’t care much for himself but they also had his daughter. If there was one thing he actually did care about it was Grace.

-

“On your mark,” Barker stated. 

“In five,” Steve informed him.

This had to work. There was no way it wouldn’t he told himself. *four* The information they’d gotten told him Danny was her for now. Yeah he’d be moved soon but for now his partner should be here. *three* They had one chance to get this right. *two* If they were wrong their Gracie could get hurt. *one* They couldn’t fail. Without thinking he rushed into the building trusting his team to have his back.

-

It wasn’t until he entered the room that the thought that Danny might be dead crossed his mind. The still figure in the chair chilled him to the bone. No, he thought. No, Danny just couldn’t be dead he told himself. He’d been too late. They hadn’t been fast enough, quick enough. Gods the fuck damn-. His train of thought stopped dead when Danny’s head rolled to the other side. Was Danny actually still alive?

“Danny?” Steve whispered hoarsely. 

Danny mumbled something he couldn’t understand.

“What was that? Danny?” Steve pled. 

“Grace,” Danny whispered slightly louder.

“Oh,” Steve stated slightly shocked. “No she’s safe. We have her, she’s safe. Okay?”

“Grace,” Danny murmured.

“We have her,” Steve repeated. “She’s safe. Gracie is safe. Okay?”

“Need Steve,” Danny muttered.

“I’m here,” Steve whispered. “I’m here and you’re safe. I will always find you, okay? I will always find you baby.”

-

Two weeks in the hospital and Danny was about to go mad. Yeah sure he had his daughter and occasionally he had his ex but he also needed someone else. Someone else who hadn’t shown up yet. Where the fuck was his partner?

“You know,” Rachel began.

“Stop,” Danny ordered. “I don’t want to hear it. I just…” he trailed off.

He felt someone grab his hand glanced down. Following the arm he realized it was his ex’s hand. He glanced up to her face and waited.

Rachel was silent for a long while. Then… “He loves you, you know?” She paused. “I don’t know much but I do know love. And I can promise you he loves you. Okay?”

Danny shook his head and looked away. There was absolutely no way Steve felt the same type of love for him. He had to let go of that dream. 

“He does love you,” Rachel whispered again.

It was the last thing he heard before Danny fell asleep yet again.

-

When he awoke he couldn’t at first understand what he was seeing. Frowning he tried to analyze it. Eyes, he noted. But whose? “Steve?” Danny hazarded.

“Geezus fuck. You had us worried. NEVER do that again, okay?”

“It wasn’t on purpose,” Danny muttered.

“I don’t care, just don’t do that again. Are you okay? Should I get a doctor?”

“You already would have,” Danny complained.

“Yeah, but not since you’ve been away,” Steve argued. “Let me get a doctor. You need someone to… to…” 

“No,” Danny disagreed. “You need someone to tell you I’m good. I’m telling you I’m good, okay?”

“I can’t lose you,” Steve whispered.

“You won’t,” Danny told him.


End file.
